


Once More in the Forest

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: xxdaimonxx asked: "the dream forest couple meet the trickster gods"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 1
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Once More in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/10/2013.

Not all gods sleep, but these two must, for you see them in the forest.

You know they’re gods because they’re there with you, and are allowed to seem separate from you.

The golden owl perches on the short one’s gauntlet; the tall one walks alongside the black stag with a hand on its back. Or, no. You look again and see it’s the other way around.

One of them speaks loud throughout the forest, though you cannot understand the language. They aren’t your gods yet.

Both of them laugh, bringing the dead leaves down and the live moon up.

You see them racing on winged stags through the sky. The still-wakeful part of your mind says this shouldn’t be allowed, but mostly you understand there’s no disrespect in this, that there’s little difference between (your) skin glowing bright or dark and (your) golden feathers and black fur.

When all four look at you, you laugh up antler velvet tasting of blood and cinnamon.

It leaves a new language on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #is this even blacksand?#crossing the streams#xxdaimonxx
> 
> xxdaimonxx said: you know you have the perfect OTP when something like this pop up and still gives you a bunch of nice and warm feelings inside


End file.
